Ice queen
by dreamer118
Summary: Life is never easy for anyone but its even worse when your rejected by the one you love and destiny keeps putting them in your way. Update chapter 6!
1. My heaven turns to ashes

Chapter 1

My heaven turn to ashes

Some people say that falling in love is the best feeling that a mortal can feel well their wrong! Love is a big fat bitch that messes your life up!

What if the one person you have ever love doesn't love you back then what? And you can't run away because it would be a sign of weakness and I know that I wouldn't have anywhere to run to. I have no family, no friends I am alone in this world. Yoh meant the world to me but now I have nothing left to live for.

Some times I wonder if I died who will cry for me, who would even come to the funeral heck who would even organize a funeral for the ice queen, my corpse would properly be dumped in a landfill. Its hard being alone in the world not having anyone to care for you or to love you, that's why I am so cold because I grew up without the love of a mother or a father. I have always been alone except when I was with Yoh but now I don't even have him to care for.

After the shaman tournament Yoh became shaman king like I always expected him to be and everything continued the same. We went back home, we kept going to school and Yoh's friends always came to visit yep.. everything was the same but after a while every changed.

It was a normal day like any other day. I decided to stay after school to finish an essay. On my way home I decided to go through the park, when I was passing by the small pond. I saw a couple making out I would normally ignore them but something seemed oddly familiar about the boy when I got closer to them but not to close. I recognize him it was Yoh I just remember my self-standing there with my mouth wide open and in tears.

I did the only thing I could do. Which was to turn the opposite direction and run like hell by the time I did stop running I was completely lost not that I cared though. I realize at that moment that I had nothing to live for.

I can't say that suicide didn't go through my mind because it did, I wanted to stand in front of a car and just die but I couldn't go through it, I was to much of a coward so you want know what I did next? I went back to the old inn I pretend nothing happen, that I didn't see anything and, I continued with my life.

I knew it wouldn't last for ever, I knew that some day very soon Yoh will tell me that he longer wanted to be my fiancée because he has found someone else and that I should leave because I was no longer needed. What would I do next? Well I would back my bags leave in the middle of the night and leave without saying goodbye and disappear forever leaving my heart behind. Boarding any train and begin a new life and forget about everything, who I am, where I come from and, the pain and heart break Yoh Asukura has caused me.

Over the months I began to prepare myself for the certain confession from Yoh and after four months it finally happened. I was in the living room laying down, eating a packet of potato chips and watching TV like always.

When Yoh come in with a very serious yet nervous look on his face. I knew from that moment that this was it. He stood in front of the television and said very nervously yet with a serious expression on his face "Anna… we need to talk… you see … well..i have been seeing another …gi-rl and well I am… sort of in… love.. with her"

I wasn't expecting him to say that loved her and those words pushed the knife in deeper in my heart but I did what I always do. Which is not show any emotion what so ever and I said the words that I have been practicing for the past four months " So I except that you what to break the engagement and kick me out right!" Then I looked into his eyes watching every movement that he made and memorizing every feature on his face and word he said to me because I knew that this was the last time me and Yoh Asukura would be meeting face to face, after what seemed like a century he replied "Anna I am sorry I never meant to hurt you but… I think it would be for the best if we broke the engagement but… Anna your welcome to stay here we will still be friends right?.." after he finished speaking he smiled to me.

I did something that he never expected from me to do I smiled back and said in a very cold voice "No we can't be friends Yoh and don't worry very soon you won't EVER have to see me again!" I got up from the floor and walked right past him without even looking at him.

Its past midnight and I am waiting at train station waiting for the last train to arrive, I knew that this was going to happen but why did it hurt so much, well this is what happened. Once I left the living room I went up to my room to pack my bags after an hour of crying, I got up from my sleeping bag, wiped my face with the back of my hand until I made sure that their wasn't even a clue left that I have ever cried and I when down stairs to eat.

When I sat down I noticed that Yoh's friends were acting strange and I realized that they knew from the beginning and I bet you that they were the ones that convinced Yoh to get another girl but you know what I didn't care because I knew that this chapter of my life would be close forever after this night that I would never see this people again so I just ignored them and eat the food in front of me.

When I finished, I got up from the table and took my plate to the kitchen where I found Tama. she looked pretty nervous when she saw me I just said to her "goodbye Tama I hope you have a great life" and I smiled at her, she looked very surprised and before she got a chance to reply I was walking out of the kitchen.

When I got to my room, I got my bag and looked around the empty room one more time. When I got down stairs Yoh and he's friends were still eating so I quietly put on my shoes, graded by coat and walked out of the old inn forever.

Now here I am at the train station. I brought a ticket for the next train not knowing where it goes to and just waiting for the next chapter of my life to begin.


	2. You

Hey everyone thank you for reviewing here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you will like it.

Okay well I don't own Shaman king I wish i did but I don't so just enjoy my story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice queen

Chapter 2

You!

"Well I think she took it very well Yoh I mean at least she didn't kill you right?" smiled a young blue haired boy who sat down eating his food at a fast speed. "Yeah your right Tray Anna is a strong girl and I am sure we will be friends again well after a while right?" said Yoh with his famous grin. From behind him spoke a girl with short pink hair "I don't think..so Yoh… Anna said goodbye to me an hour ago and her room is empty Yoh"

Everyone in the small table looked up to Yoh expecting to see a expression of relief on his face. Now that the ice queen was gone for good but they saw him get up from the small table at a fast pace and run towards the stairs, when he got to the top of the stair case he opened the door to the bedroom that belonged to Anna expecting to find her their but instead he found nothing but emptiness. What Tamao had said had been confirmed Anna really left and deep down inside Yoh felt pain, sadness, regret and an urgency to find his Fiancée and bring her back home where she belonged with him.

Anna's POV

Its been six months since I left the city and my new life is perfect I can't say that I am happy here having to lie to this people about my past, my non-extant parents and having to hide who I am, a cold and depressed person but at least I live in peace and I have friends of my own now.

Fine I might be lying to them but it doesn't matter at least I have people to talk to and to spare moments with. I mostly hang out with a group of girls we do everything together, we have lots of things in common, you are properly wondering how I made friends well I stopped being everything that I was before cold, depressed and bossy I began to smile, laugh and joining in conversations. Everything seemed perfect to me until one of friends announced during lunch that she was celebrating her birthday in the city with her family and that we were all invited.

I knew that I couldn't back out because they would get suspicious in the end. So I had to face the music but come on their are one in a million chances that I would see Yoh during that weekend and the city is huge so I agreed to go but right now I wished that I didn't because not only did I see Yoh and he's group of friends but I also met he's new girl friend that cow!.

On the train to the city my friends and I were chatting and laughing like always. I was trying so hard not to worry or to even think about what might happen if I saw Yoh again. When the train finally stopped I looked out of the window to see a familiar name of the train station and lets just say that I nearly had a heart attack!.

Now I began to worry and get extremely nervous. I have to try to avoid Yoh like the plague. You may think that was bad enough well just guess where we were staying? Next door to Yoh's house!

I wanted to die all those memories, the pain and sadness came back to me at once but I knew that I had to go through this sooner or later. That night I couldn't sleep all I could think of was Yoh.

The next day I went with my friends shopping. I had to do something to get my mind of Yoh. It turns out that shopping didn't help after two hours of shopping I told my friends that I wasn't feeling well and that I was going back to the house.

On the way back I decide to go back through the park. The same park that I saw Yoh and that little witch!

It was a nice afternoon the sun was shining and the park was full of kids playing and families having panics. I was about to exit the park when I saw I group of teenage boys and girls that I knew to well walking towards my direction and I was praying that they wouldn't see me! But being as unlucky that I am they had already seen me! And stopped completely in their tracks. I was thinking of walking right past them like I didn't know them and I was, I didn't stop walking I was just about to walk past them when Yoh said "An-na" I looked at him without an expression on my face all of sudden I heard my name but from behind me I turned around to find my group of friends calling me.

They came up to me and one of them said "Anna wants the point of shopping if you're not their" she said smiling at me I looked at her and smiled back. One of the other girls said "lets go then I am hungry", one of my other friends said "hey Anna do you them?" pointing at Yoh and his friends I replied "nope I never seen them in my life…lets go" I began to walk past them when Yoh grad my hand and said "we need talk Anna" in a serious tone.

I knew that I had to do this so I told my friends to go ahead and that I will catch up to them.

When they were finally left I turn to Yoh and looked at him. There was silence for a while we just looked at each other. Neither of us spoke when someone did speak it was Tamao she said to me "hello.. Anna how are you" I smiled at her and said, "I'm fine Tamao I couldn't be better and how are you?" she replied "i'm fine Anna".

I could see that Yoh's friends were surprise to see me smile for once, then Rio said "its nice to see you again Anna" I replied again with a smile "same Rio" then after a couple more exchanges of words with Yoh's friends.

I noticed a girl with black hair standing behind Yoh. I turn to look at her with a smile and said "We haven't been introduced have we? I'm Anna and you are?" the girl looked quite nervous for a while and I could feel that everyone was staring at us. She then replied "my name is Mayi and I am Yoh's girlfriend" she looked at me very scared she properly expected me to hit her or chop her head off! But I just smiled happily even though I wanted to choke her!

However I just smiled and said "its nice to meet you Mayi" then I knew I had enough I had to leave so I said to the whole group "well it was nice seeing you guys again and I'll see you around"

Tamao said "are you living in the city Anna because we can…go out together and just…hang out" I smiled at her and replied "that would be nice but i'm only here for two days so why don't you came over to my friends house its just the one next to Yoh's how about tomorrow afternoon?".

I really don't know why I invited Tamao over and why did I have to tell her where I was staying oh well at least its just Tamao and no one else. I don't think I could stand seeing Yoh again without slapping him for cheating on me but it hurt even more seeing him with that girl. I should have hurt her when I had the chance!

When I finally got to my friends house I didn't go inside I wanted to be on my own so I stayed outside on the porch thinking for about an hour.

Yoh come and sat beside me and he began to tell me that he missed me that he was sorry, and that he needed me. I don't know what come over me but I kissed him and that kiss wasn't enough I kiss him a second time and then I told that I loved him but I wasn't surprised when he didn't reply but I felt like my heart was breaking all over again.

So what do you think? Please review if you have any ideas for the pairing.

You have noticed that I have actually fixed the spelling and included one or two lines it was crap before.


	3. Heart break

Ice queen

Chapter 3

Heart break

Anna's POV

What the hell have I just done? Why did I have to kiss Yoh? But the most confusing thing is why after the second kiss when I pulled back, why did he kiss me! I thought he just liked me as a friend but it gets worse after he stopped kissing me he muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Anna...I shouldn't have done that…even though I" before he said anything else. I give him the hardest slap ever. How dare him reject me! I was so mad and confused heck who wouldn't be, first he tells me he misses me then I kiss him..twice then he kisses me but it was not just any crappy kiss it was a kiss with feeling and then he says he regrets the kiss.

After I slapped him I went inside the house, I went straight into the room I was staying in. I couldn't sleep I was so confused. I can't wait until Sunday so I can get the hell out of this city. I can't stand being this close to Yoh and his stupid girlfriend what kind of name is mayi anyway! (Author's note: if anyone is called Mayi I am sorry don't take it personal) it's so stupid, why can't she just go to hell and die there so I could have Yoh all to myself.

On Saturday I didn't leave the house heck I didn't even leave my room I was to pissed and mad to see Yoh or he's girlfriend I would have probably attacked her if I saw her again. Tamao didn't came over until four to see me, at first the conversation was really awkward but then she asked me if Yoh had come to see me at first I had no idea what to say to her so I asked her why she was asking me that, she replied that since yesterday night Yoh has been acting weird I just told her that I didn't care. After that we exchanged a couple of words and she left.

For the rest of the afternoon, I remained in my room but around seven I decided to go for a walk, Yoh and his friends should be stuffing their faces by now so I wouldn't see them.

I didn't walk through the park because it brings up to many bad memories so I decided to walk through the shops even though most of them were closed but I wasn't going to shop I just needed some fresh air to think. When I was coming back to my friend's house I bumped into someone I was to busy thinking about Yoh like always so I wasn't watching where I was going, it turns out that the person I bumped into was Mayi.

At first we just starred at each other and then I came to my senses. That's when I slapped her hard and I said coldly to her "that's for stealing my fiancée you slut!" you should have seen the shock on her face she so scared then I walked away from her smiling I was so happy for that moment but it didn't last for long. it turns that Yoh and his friends were also watching us. They were standing outside the inn, they looked so shocked but I kept walking until I got to my friend's house thank God I am leaving tomorrow and I will never see Yoh again…well that's want I thought.

An hour later the doorbell rang and it was him demanding to see me and he didn't look happy, if looks could kill I would be ashes by now. That's when I realised that Yoh was going to stand up to me, the ice queen and I have a feeling that this night was going to be the worse night of my life.

Sorry about my spelling and the structure of my writing I hoped you understood the story so far. So what do you think about this chapter? If you have any ideas or suggestions about the story can you please tell me by reviewing.

Thank you.

I didn't change much on this page just a couple of spellings.


	4. Confession

Chapter 4

Confession

Anna's POV

Okay Anna breathe just breathe there is no need to be nervous its just Yoh. What can he do? Apart from breaking my heart for the 5th time and screaming at me but that's all! Oh God I need to come down! Okay I can't show any weakness I need to keep a straight and cold expression on my face.

Wow he looks so cute when his angry urgh! I need to concentrate and I can't do it out here! I think Yoh's posse of lame friends might be listening and I don't want them to hear this conversation. "Yoh lets talk in the park" I said to him in a quite yet cold tone.

I was right as we passed Yoh's house his little crappy friends had their ears stuck to the wooden fence trying to listen to our conversation! If I still lived there I'll make them clean the whole house spotless for listening into Yoh's conversation and mine.

We continued to walk towards the park I was very deep in thought thinking about what I was going to say and what I was going to do but before I even had a reasonable plan we arrived at the park and Yoh had began to talk and boy did he talk!

"Look Anna what happened between you and me is between you and me don't start dragging my girl friend into this! If you hit or hurt my girl friend in anyway I will not be responsible for my actions do you understand me Anna?" I was so bloody shocked it wasn't because he was standing up to me but because the coldness of his tone of his voice was enough to freeze hell over!

There was silence between us for a couple of minutes but those minutes felt like centuries.

When I finally said something I said it in a voice that wasn't my own. I have no idea what I was thinking or what came over me but it was like a different person was controlling my body and I was conscience of it?

Well this is what I said to him in a tone of voice that was quite, sad and in pain " Yoh do you remember before the Shaman king tournament that we we're in this park. I wanted to tell you that I….loved you before you left but for some weird reason I thought it would be better if I told you once you were Shaman king and I was your queen but seems like…. I never meant much to you Yoh…..I'm not sorry for hurting your girlfriend and I would do it again because you were the one good thing in my life and she took that away from me"

When I looked up at him. He had a face of pure shock and confusion and then he said "Anna…I…I..so..rry" in a way I was expecting that respond and I did the only thing that I could possibly do after that reply which was to run like always.

I hated myself for being so weak. For confessing something so important but in a way I left relief because now I wouldn't wonder about the "what ifs". I sat down in a park bench for at least a couple of hours. Until I felt someone sit beside me.

When I looked up to see who had sat down beside me it turned out to be Ren? Now that's weird what would Ren be doing here? Hmm I decided to ask him " what are you doing here?" he replied, "I was looking for you. I have a job offer for you Anna"

A job offer from Ren what the hell! Why would he be offering me a job but I thought I might as well asking him doing what " and what would I be doing in this job?" he then said " I need you to pretend to be my girl-friend for a week while I visit my family in china. I would ask Pilika but I don't want to have any problems with Horo Horo and she's to weak unlike you which my family would be very impressed by….I will of course pay you a handsome sum, buy you new clothes for the different occasions and my family doesn't like public displays so we wouldn't be kissing or …touching. So do you agree?" Well there were pros and cons. The con was that Ren was Yoh best friend and if Yoh found out their friendship would be ruined but Yoh didn't care about me so this con doesn't account! And well the pros are that I will get paid and God knows that I need money to survive and buy a new TV in colour! And clothes.

So I agreed to go to china with Ren it would be nice to get away from Japan for a while to try forget about that jackass!

Next day! (Monday)

Yoh's POV

I can't believe that I just stood up to Anna! But why do I feel so bad, why do I feel like a part of me just died. I know that I hurt her for cheating on her but we were never a couple. She never said a kind word to me. How was I supposed to guess that she loved me! When she always showed me the opposite. I just thought we were friends but I guess…. cruelness is the way Anna shows emotion and I made the worst mistake of my life!

I guess that I love her… I love Anna and I didn't realize until now. While I was walking out of the park. I wanted to turn back, to tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry but its to late. I have already broken her heart countless times and I hate myself for being such an idiot.

ARGH! Does my stupid science teacher ever shut up I can't focus on my thoughts. Who wants to know about bloody planets? The whole class is half asleep can't this man take a hint!

Anyway I should break up with Muyi there is no point leading her on. Hmm but its going to be so uncomfortable since were going to be home alone tonight. None of the guys are staying over tonight and Ren is visiting his family. I wonder if he got a date and I wonder who? I'll have to ask him when he gets back.

Somewhere in China The next day 

Anna's POV

The flight to china was so boring ! Thank God they were showing a movie on Ren's private jet. I couldn't't stand the silence anymore and Ren's snores! Hmm Ren is kind of cute and he has the whole dark and cold attitude going on. Which is very sexy! Maybe I could use Ren to make Yoh jealous…… nah that wouldn't't Yoh doesn't't love me heck he doesn't even like me why would he be jealous. WHY can't I stop thinking about that urgh! ( a/n: I would include the bad word but just in case kids are reading this lol) damn it why do I have to love him! Why can't I just get over him and start liking some other guy! Love is so bloody painful that I wouldn't even wish it on my worse enemies!

However maybe this trip can help me clear my mind and find a way to forget about that jackass! Heck maybe Ren has a cute cousin that can help me forget about that idiot!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Please review! And please give me ideas! Thanks I will try to update really soon ok!


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5 **

Reunion Anna's POV 

Wow China is kind of nice and I really like Ren's family they treat me like a long lost daughter! Its weird I feel like I am part of a family for once and they seemed to be very impressed by my abilities.

**When we finally arrived to China. Jun was waiting for us at the airport and she was taking me shopping for new clothes since my typical black dress wasn't up to standard! I was very offended! Because well this is the only dress I have ever had and I was very attached to it but it was very old and it was tearing apart. So I agreed to go shopping with her just in case she brought me something ugly like the kind of clothes she wears! **

**Anyways I got so many clothes. Jun said that I needed to change clothes at least three times a day! Ugh rich people!**

**When we finally got to the Tao mansion all the family took a liking to me and you may be wondering what about Ren's cousins who knew that I used to be Yoh's fiancée well Ren offered them a very nice sum of money to keep their mouths shut.**

**Everything was going great and I was enjoying myself being part of Ren's family until Ren's mother suggested that it would be a good idea to have a party in their hotel in Japan to celebrate my relationship with Ren.**

**Holy crap that was the moment when I realized that I might have to end up being married to Ren for real! Holy crap! Then she continued by saying that it would be nice for Ren to invite all his little friends. My thoughts at that moment were I am going to kill Ren for getting me into this mess and all of a sudden I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ren's uncle telling Ren to kiss me so they can take a picture. Ren looked so nervous and his eyes had a pleading expression. I just nodded my head and let him kiss me. **

**The kiss wasn't that bad but the ones I shared with Yoh were better and more passionate. Crap why can't I get over that cheating loser….I'm so stupid!**

**Later that afternoon I screamed at Ren telling him that the situation was getting out of hand but he said that after the party in Japan he would tell his family that we broke up.**

**A week later………**

**Oh shit…crap…crap okay just breath I can do this, if I can control ghosts I can stand seeing that boy! Again… just breath Anna! Okay if he is with that cow, I have to control myself well… I'll wait until she's by herself before I knock her out!**

**Well I bet you know what's going to happen, here I am at one of Ren's family hotel in some room getting dressed.**

**The party had already started and well I can't go down. I know that I have to but I just have this terrible feeling telling me that its going to be one hell of a night. **

**Wow I look nice, I'm wearing a long red cocktail dress, I hate red but it doesn't look that bad, I have my hair up and I have light makeup on. But I don't care how I look, all I care is seeing him again but you know what I'm going to kiss Ren to prove to that freak that I can get over him! Who am I kidding?**

**Hour later.**

**Jun just come into the room to say that the whole family is waiting for me and I should come down oh crap.. okay I have to stop shaking and have guts. Okay I'm walking down the hall towards the lift oh my God why did I say yes to Ren WHY….I could be home right now watching an episode of Inuyasha or some soap opera in my black and white TV eating instant noodles but noooo..I have to be facing my worst nightmare. Oh crap the lift doors just opened, I walk in side and press 2 were the main hall of the hotel is. **

**I look at the numbers above the mental door of the lift as it begins to deceased down towards the second floor. I have to stop panicking I have to look normal. Okay I can do this I'm Anna the ice queen this is nothing compared to some crap that I've down in my lifetime. **

**The doors of the lift just opened, I begin to walk towards the gold painted wooden doors that seem like a mile away where two men dressed in black suits stand tall. I hear my own heartbeat and my footsteps echo in my ears.**

**The two men open one door each, as I walk inside unknown faces and classical music surround me; I look around for Ren or Jun but also for him. **

**After a while I see Ren's mother speaking to a group of elegant dressed people, I walks toward her and she introduces me as his son's girlfriend and also adding future daughter in law with a wink to her guests, I don't know how many people she introduced me to but I lost count at 20. After a while she decided it would be nice to find Ren, I was praying that he was by himself and that he uninvited his little shitty friends oh god I hate them, it took us around 10 minutes to find him he was outside in the balcony well we thought he was alone but he wasn't. **

**He was surrounded by Yoh's posse of lame friends. You can imagine their faces when they saw me, before we got a chance to get over the shock of seeing each other Ren's mother said " Ren why don't you come inside and dance with Anna dear don't you think that you spent enough time with your little friends spend some time with your girlfriend" she left properly to speak to more guests.**

**There was such an awkward silence no one said anything I couldn't look at Yoh I just couldn't. I have no idea what come over me but all of a sudden I saw myself grad Ren's hand and drag him inside were I put my hands around his neck and we began to dance and I kissed him. **

**I knew that Pilika was going to kill me but I had to do it, I had to prove it to that freak that I was over him. When the song finished, Ren left me and went outside where all those freaks were; I decided it was safer to stay inside because every time I go outside to get fresh air something bad happens.**

**Well lets just say that I wasn't safe inside either because all of a sudden I saw Yoh walking towards me with a furious look on his face wow he looked very sexy, he grad my shoulder and dragged me towards the main entrance of the hall, when we were finally outside he stopped. I took this chance to slap him and say to him " What the hell is your problem" he replied "You! What the hell are you doing with my best friend how could you been dating Ren! For how long have you two been going out…are you in love with him?" **

**Wow was Yoh jealous? I wanted to hurt him, make him feel the pain he made me feel when he broke my heart numerous times so I said " Yes I'm in love with Ren and I have been dating him long enough!"**

**He looked so sad, and heart broken but angry that the same time. He did something very unexpected. He grad me by the shoulders and kissed me hard after a couple of passionate kisses he said " Tell me that you don't love me" holy shit I had no idea what to do I could get revenge by telling him that I didn't love him but I loved him so much I didn't want to see that sad look in he's eyes…Shit….he is staring at me waiting for a reply what am I going to say?**

**If I still have some fans out there please review and sorry I took over 4 months to update.**


	6. Hope

Chapter 6

Hope

Yoh's POV

Why isn't she answering! She can't even look at me in the eyes is she going to reject me… oh please God let her tell me that she loves me and Ren is nothing more than a friend….because I couldn't take the pain if she said that I she loved Ren and not me.

She looks great God I would be so happy if she chose me but if she doesn't….well…my life would be over.

I keep staring at her demanding for answer but it looks like she's still thinking…I mean its not that hard to say what you feel god maybe she doesn't love me…I'm trying my best to be patient but the only thing that I can do is tighten my hold on her arm..i should let go but I'm scared that she'll run away from me and I might never see her again that's one of the things that I love about her she is so unpredictable.

I can't stand this anymore I move towards her and pull her towards me she feels great in my arms but she's still stiff as a board…. I smell her hair I wish that I would hold her like this forever but I have such a strong urge to kiss her. I took hold of her chin and lowered my head and I kissed her…it was great but she was so shocked that she didn't kiss me back within the first few seconds but she kissed me back and I held her tighter to my body.

Oh God I hate myself I'm so stupid that I had to ruin the moment and say "please Anna still me if you still love me" she just looked up at me with her lips still red from the intense kiss and she said "Yoh…i…I" before she could say anything else I heard a voice from behind me "Anna we need to talk" said the cold yet familiar voice of a person that I once called my friend.

I wasn't going to allow anyone specially him to interrupt this moment so I said in a calm voice not revelling my anger "Ren go away! Were busy at the moment" but that bastard replied "No I need to speak to Anna now Yoh". At that moment I snapped I was so angry at Ren why the hell was he being so stubborn. I said " Ren if you don't leave us now I swear that I'll beat up!" okay maybe that was to harsh but you can't imagine how angry and confused I am.

Ren replied " Fine try to hit me Yoh and I'll hit you right back..i'm going to fight for what's mine"

Anna's POV

Oh great now these two idiots are going to start to fight…. Damn I regret taking Ren's offer I ruined their friendship but god I can't think of anything else but wonder what the hell has gotten into Yoh his is never this violent and emotional for a minute I thought that he was in love with me and he was jealous of Ren but that can't be Yoh still has that stupid cow of a girl friend and he doesn't love me let alone like me I'm will always be the cold, bossy ice queen that made him train every morning..nothing more but wouldn't be great if he did love me .

However if he does love me would I take him back? After all the pain that he caused me…I just don't know..but that kiss was wow I mean if I didn't know better I would say that's the sort of kiss you give someone you love but it be..yoh will never love me.

Holy shit! Ren and Yoh are in a fist fight! I honestly thought that they were going to fight with their stupid ghosts not with fight with their fist ouch…Ren already has a bloody nose and Yoh has a red eye crap that's going to look terrible in the morning I should really stop them before they kill each other but I'm sure that I don't have the physical strength to pull them apart and if I interrupt they will make me chose and that's the last thing I want to do… I'm so confused.

To hell with this I'm going to walk past them leave them alone to kill themselves for all I care they have already caused me enough trouble and confusion for one day.

I walk past them while their fighting on the floor boys are so stupid! I walk down the hall towards the lift when I see Yoh's group of lame friends walking towards me Horo Horo asks me if I've seen Yoh and Ren..i simply reply that their having a fist fight down the hall and I heared loud foot steps running towards the hall behind me.

:Later that night :

The two idiots were pulled apart from each other thanks to Yoh's posse of lame friends I was informed by Jun that came up to my room about an hour ago…the fight was more violent that I thought because Jun told me that Ren ended up with a broken figure and Yoh with two black eyes those two idiots although I can't wait to see Yoh I bet he looks like a panda haha..anyways if I do see him his going to ask for answer I just don't know what to do… I could always say " yes Yoh I love you" and I might get my heart broken again for the billionth time anyway….. he has no right to ask me that question he has a girl friend and I'm…no one to him and if I was given a choice I would choice neither of them and if he does ask me again then I will tell him that I don't love him right to his face maybe he will feel at least a speck of the pain that he made me surfer through his betrayal!.

Knock..knock

Oh crap who can be knocking at this time its 12 am! bloody hell don't these people sleep I got up from my bed and quickly walk towards the door bare footed I was expecting an update from Jun about Ren's condition but when I opened the door Ren was standing their still with his suit on, his tie was loose and a bandage wrapped around his middle fingerer I asked " what the hell do you want at this time Ren and why aren't you in the hospital?" he replied " I need to talk to you Anna and Jun was being over dramatic my figure isn't broken" but then I said " talk about what" he said " us…Anna look i…really like you" before I could react he was holding me tightly and then kissed me I couldn't pull away when I was finally able to escape his hold I saw Yoh standing behind Ren with a shock expression on his face which soon turned to one of pure anger! Holy shit what the hell am I going to do now!

Thank you to every one who has reviewed and given me your opinion. The next 4 chapters will be posted before the end of the summer.

Please review with any ideas or comments because i'm running out of ideas lol and sorry about my shitty grammar!


End file.
